Rest In Peace
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a woman who is trying to help a spirit cross over to her loved one. But there's more to her than they realize. Can they help her and can she help them? I've rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: This story takes place in the middle of season 6, he has a soul, but still has flashbacks of being trapped in the cage. This is actually a 3 part story that I started last year. If your reviews show interest, I will post all of it. I hope you will follow me on the road to the end. NC**_

* * *

Chapter 1

The two brothers ran thru the woods jumping over fallen trees and fighting their way thru brush. Their prey was just out of sight, but could be heard ahead of them crashing its way deeper into the underbrush.

"Go right Sam!" the older brother ordered his younger sibling.

Dean kept following the snapping of twigs until suddenly all noise stopped. With gun in hand, he began to scan ahead watching for any movement, letting his hunter's instinct take over. After losing the creature twice, Dean was more determined it would not happen again.

Off to the left a hint of a shadow flickered against the swaying branching. Dean drew a bead and with the stealth of jaguar inched toward it. The form jumped and began to run when Dean fired several shots, all direct hits. The figure stumbled several steps and went down. He made his way to the body and checked being sure it was dead.

He looked around for a place to hide the body. He saw an outcrop of rocks with just enough room to stow the body. Since the shape shifter didn't kill the victim he was impersonating, no one would be looking for the body.

Dean backtracked to the last place he saw Sam. He found his trail and hurried after his brother sensing Sam was in danger. That little nagging itch was starting again and he knew better than to ignore it where his brother was concerned.

The older brother had always had a special connection with his younger sibling since birth. Dean's had grown over the years, so he knew when his brother was in trouble.

Sam ran to the right trying to get around a grove of small trees and follow an animal trail across the ridge. He broke free from the brush and ran head on into a woman running diagonally to him. Sam and the woman went cart wheeling over the side of the trail and rolled down the embankment. He tried to cushion her body as they tumbled over and over landing in a swift moving icy cold river. He lost his grip on the woman as the coldness of the water paralyzed him.

Water rushed over his head as he tried to draw in a breath before being sucked under. Trying to get his bearing, he struggled to right himself. He kicked back toward the surface only to feel something pull him down. He struggled harder as his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.

His vision began to grow dark as he made one last effort to break the surface. He tried to see what was holding him down but only caught a glimpse of what looked like a shadowy hand and arm. He shook his head trying to clear his vision to no avail. Trying to gulp in air, Sam succeeded in swallowing more river water.

"Dean!" he thought as panic coursed thru his body.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled as he made his way down the slick hill almost falling himself.

He spotted a body near the shore and waded. It wasn't Sam but a woman. Getting a grip under her arms he pulled her to shore and out of the icy water. Blood was running down her face from a cut on her temple. He checked being sure she was breathing before turning back to the river to search for Sam.

Just when he thought _'this is the end_', Sam felt the pressure holding him release and he was able to get his head above the water and draw in a short breath before a wave rushed over him pushing more water down into his lungs. With one desperate stroke, he broke the surface, spitting out water. Sam desperately looked around until he saw a fallen tree off to his right within reach. He grabbed hold of a branch and coughed up more river water as he pulled himself closer to the shore.

"Sam!" Dean yelled from close by.

Sam tried to call back but could only croak. He felt for his gun and pulled it from the back of his jeans. With the last of his strength he fired a shot into the air.

Within minutes Dean was scrambling over the rocks and to his brother's side. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he helped him to shore. Sam coughed up more of the water in uncontrollable spasms before he could answer him. Dean leaned over him checking for any other injuries.

"Came thru the trees, collided with a woman, fell in river." he gagged out trying to control the shaking of his body. He heaved again trying to get more of the liquid out.

"What happened to you, you're a strong swimmer?" Dean asked as he pounded him on the back.

"I swear something was holding me down." he rasped.

"Come on we need to get out of here and then you can tell me." Dean urged as he helped his brother back to where he had left the woman. "Head wound looks superficial, can you walk?"

"I think so. Skin walker?" Sam wheezed bending over slightly to draw in a breath.

"Ganked him. I'll get her. Come on Sammy we need to get out of here." Dean said picking up the woman and motioning Sam to follow.

Sam shivered uncontrollably as they made their way back to the car. They broke free from the forest and headed to the Impala. Dean laid the woman in the back seat tossing a blanket over her wet body, then got behind the wheel.

"Turn on the heat." Sam said as his teeth began to chatter. He turned the vents to blow on him rubbing his hands together trying to generate heat.

"You going to be ok Sammy?" Dean questioned his brother as he maneuvered the car back to the highway.

"The water was so cold and I'm soaked to the bone, must have swallowed half the river." he chattered as his whole body shook. "Can you hurry?" Sam begged leaning his head back on the seat. They were about an hour from the hotel when Sam began to moan. He leaned over and white knuckled the dashboard trying to will the pain away.

"Sam?"

"Stop the car."

"What."

"Stop it now!" he growled as Dean pulled to the side of the road. Sam had the door open before the Impala had fully stopped and was retching as he held on for support.

The woman moaned and mumbled as she tried to sit up. "Lady are you going to be ok, you took a pretty hard blow to the head."

"So cold." she mumbled as darkness drew her back under.

"Sam talk to me."

"Drive." he moaned. He clenched his hands into fists to control the shaking. Dean frowned in concern for his brother but didn't press him. He pulled back on the black top and continued toward the hotel.

He glanced back at the woman seeing her unconscious. Dean sped up making it to the hotel in less than an hour. He carried the unconscious woman into the room and laid her on one of the beds. He went back out and helped Sam.

"I need to get her out of these wet clothes, you too. Can you manage?"

"Think so." Sam told him as he staggered toward the bathroom using the wall for support.

Dean pulled a tee-shirt and a pair of sweat pants out of his bag and began to remove her wet clothes. He grabbed a towel from the rack and dried her briskly before dressing her. He pulled the covers back from the bed and laid her in it.

The woman was mumbling something he couldn't quiet make out as she reached for him.

"Necklace." she finally got out pointing to her pack.

Frowning Dean picked up the pack and dumped the contents on the bed. He saw a Native American looking necklace among her belongings and handed it to her. She got it over her head and let her head fall back on the pillow breathing with relief.

"Dean, I don't feel good." Sam said leaning against the bathroom door. He staggered back to the toilet and started spitting up dark water.

"Man! How much river did you drink?" Dean moaned heading for the bathroom.

He did not see the shimmering form appear beside the bed and envelope the still form of the woman.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned going to the bathroom door. Sam was sitting in the floor by the toilet trying to catch his breath.

"Can you walk?" he asked helping him up and steering him toward the bed. "Where's your bag?" Sam motioned toward the corner as he grabbed the trash can trying to throw up again.

The woman moaned and hung her head over the bed finding the other trash can and throwing up too. "Great now I have two puking their guts out." he mumbled finding some dry clothes for Sam. What the hell is going on, he thought to himself. "You need to get some dry clothes on." Dean told him as he jerked off Sam's shoes.

"Dean, so weak."

"Ok, hold still." he said pulling Sam's wet shirt off, towelling him quickly and pulling a dry tee over his head. "Help me with your arms."

He got his jeans and underwear off and slipped some boxers and sweats on him before getting him in bed beside the woman. He covered both of them and found more blankets to throw over them.

Dean looked around before finding clean garbage bags for the trash cans. He tied up the used one, wrinkling his nose from the smell. There was a lingering odor of decay in the air. He made sure the cans were beside each of them and took the used ones outside to the dumpster.

Both of them were retching again when he came back in. "Great, I just get the smell out and now it's back." He got wet wash cloths and wiped both Sam's and the woman's face. "Man, you both are burning up." he complained resting his hand on Sam forehead. He put a hand on Sam's chest and could feel coldness seeping into his hand. This was not good, he knew what was coming.

"Damnit!" Dean said jerking off his wet shoes, grabbing some sweats and going to the bathroom to change. He needed to help Sam.

" Nooo nooo, please stop." Sam cried softly shaking his head trying to dislodge the memories. He jerked and flailed as he relived his time in the cage. "Please…." he begged.

Dean grabbed pillows off the other bed and pulled Sam up to a sitting position so he could arrange them at the headboard. Sam let out a blood curling scream and tried to jerk away from Dean. "Stop fighting me Sam." Dean urged.

He pushed Sam over making room and slid in the bed pulling his brother's ice-cold, limp body over into his embrace allowing Sam's head to rest on his shoulder. "Sammy, hey man I got you." he whispered urgently into his ear as he held him tight. He adjusted the blankets around then twisting down on the pillows to get more comfortable. "I'm here, push them away. I got you baby brother."

"The young warrior is fighting his demons." the woman stated softly. She watched the older one care for his young brother with tenderness and compassion.

"Something like that." Dean told her. He heard what sounded like soft chanting coming from her and frowned. Sam's body was shaking as Dean rubbed his back trying to generate some heat.

He tensed as a wave of coughing overtook Sam. Dean grabbed Kleenex and held them for him to spit into. He was still spitting up nasty mucus. Dean made a face and threw them in the trash. He checked the woman and she seemed to be resting easier now, but still was mumbling under her breath. Dean recognized the signs all to clearly as Sam kept mumbling incoherently into his chest and crying out in pain.

"I'm here little brother, I'm here, you're not alone, you're just dreaming." he encouraged pushing Sam's lanky, sweat soaked hair down and out of his face. He knew his little brother was having flashbacks of being in the cage with Lucifer and Michael.

"Come back to me Sammy, you can do it." he begged. He began to hum "Hey Jude" and then softly sing,

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_…."

Dean closed his eyes and was six again singing to baby Sam in some no name flea bag motel their father had left them in while he was on a hunt. Sam had had a nightmare and he was trying to get him back to sleep.

Sam turned his head slightly toward Dean as he wadded Dean's shirt into his fist. He pressed his body closer to Sam trying to draw out the coldness and letting in the warmth.

They laid like that for over an hour until Sam finally seemed to respond to Dean's humming and steady rocking. Dean put his hand under Sam's shirt to feel that his body was finally warm to the touch. His breathing was still labored but he had quit struggling and calmed down.

"Dee..." Sam wheezed just loud enough for him to hear.

"I got you little brother." he whispered back as Sam hugged him weakly. "Rest now, you're safe with me." Sam sighed weakly knowing his big brother was watching over him.

* * *

**Please review, if you like it, I will continue. Thanks for giving it a try.**

**NC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Easing out from under Sam, Dean grabbed his cell and speed dialed Bobby, their adopted father. "I need help man, Sam's sick and so is this woman." he hissed.

"Want to run that by me again?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"I got Sam puking on one side of the bed and a woman puking on the other side, both are burning up….."

"Woman, what woman? Where the hell are you?"

"Dean! Bathroom now!" Sam cried trying to get out of bed. Dean dropped the phone and grabbed Sam helping him to the bathroom. He went back in the room and grabbed his phone.

" Bobby you still there?"

"Dean?"

"Looks like diarrhea is starting now."

"What the hell did you boys get into now?"

"Dean!"

"I'll call you back." he said tossing the phone on the table. "Sammy what is happening to you?"

"Don't know."

"Bathroom." the woman said falling as she tried to get out of bed.

"Hold on," Dean said. Sam was throwing up again, more dry heaves now, since he had nothing left in his stomach.

"Kill me now." Sam begged falling back on the pillow.

"Sam, we'll get thru this." Dean said wiping sweat from his brother's face again.

The woman stumbled out of the bathroom and Dean grabbed her before she could fall again. He put her in bed on the other side of Sam wiping her face as sweat poured off. He pulled the trash can liners again and put in new ones. Both were sweating and beginning to rattle as they breathed, but they were at least not throwing up. Dean sat heavily into a chair and picked up his cell again to call Bobby.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Bobby asked answering on the first ring.

"Well they're not puking or in the bathroom right now. I don't know what they got into, but I don't feel sick so don't think it's contagious."

"What were you two doing the past couple of days?"

"Long story short, chasing shape shifter, Sam fell into river with this woman and now they're both sick. Both have a fever, the shakes, puking and diarrhea ."

"Ok, you need to get some medicine for them, write this down…"

"And I just follow the directions and get ginger ale. How do I get them to take it? If you say so." he said hanging up.

"Where am I?" the woman groaned as she tried to get out of bed.

"You're in a hotel room, now stay in bed you're sick."

"What happened?" she continued looking around for any type of weapon. She saw her pack and contents scattered on the bed next to her and inched toward it.

"You and my brother ended up in a river, almost drown, and now you're both sick. Don't even think about it, I'm just trying to help you." he cautioned pulling the bag out of her reach.

"Crap." she whined leaning down to gag in the trash can. She moaned and laid back down.

"Stay in bed this time."

Dean got hand cuffs out of his bag and cuffed the woman to Sam. He didn't want her trying anything. He checked the things she was carrying in the pack and found a knife, maps, protein bar, small first aid kit, but no id. This was getting stranger by the minute.

"Sam I'm going to get you guys some medicine." he said shaking his brothers shoulder. Sam mumbled incoherently. "I won't be gone long."

Sam tried to move but seemed trapped by an unknown source. He tried to open his eyes enough to see what the problem was and found he had been handcuffed to the woman from the river.

"Why are we in bed together?" she asked eyeing him closely. She could tell he was sick.

"I really don't know."

"Why are we handcuffed?"

"My brother's sick joke."

"Any way we can change sides?"

"I'll pull you over me if you can help a little." he said taking hold of her pant's waist band and trying to pull her over his body. She tried to push with her free hand and she ended up on top of him. She rested her head on his chest trying to find her strength.

"Think we can rest a minute?"

"Sounds good."

"My legs are tangled in the covers."

"Dean." Sam called.

"Can't move." she finally got out.

"Me either." he groaned helplessly as he drifted out again.

Dean opened the door to find them in the middle of the bed with the covers tangled around them.

"Dean, really cuffs?" Sam asked weakly opening his eyes slightly when he realized he was back.

"Hey, she tried for a weapon. Are you feeling any better?" Dean questioned as he helped untangle them.

"No." he said shifting her on over to the side.

"I've got medicine for both of you, don't go back to sleep yet."

"Let me sleep."

"Sam open up now, don't make me hurt you." Dean said holding his nose. He spooned the medicine in and put his hand over his mouth until Sam swallowed.

"Dean! Crap!" Sam spat trying to spit it out.

"Sam don't you spit that out. Now take these pills." he told him holding his head so he could swallow some water. Sam moaned as he laid back down.

"Lady you need to take some medicine."

"Leave me alone." she begged trying to turn from him. "I'll be ok."

He did the same thing to her and got most of the liquid down her throat that was not spit out. She did accept the pills, but gagged on the water. Dean slapped her lightly on the back until she stopped choking.

"Not again," begged Sam leaning over and spitting in the trashcan.

"Trash can." the woman gagged as she coughed up the pills and water.

"Great, just great." Dean said holding the woman's head as she finished. He picked up his cell to call Bobby again.

"Sleep now." she whispered curling up into a ball.

"Dean, you do know it's 1 am." Bobby complained as he answered the phone.

"Bobby, they can't keep the medicine down and they seem to be getting worse."

"Do you know it's 1 am." he repeated.

"Sam may be dying what do I do?"

"Alright, they may need an IV for fluids, let me make a few calls and get someone to you. What's the name of the hotel?"

"Thanks Bobby it's the Green Brier Hotel in Livingston , room 107." he said sighing with relief.

Dean felt both of their foreheads and thought the fever seemed higher on Sam but lower on the woman. He adjusted their covers and went to sit on the other bed. Exhaustion was overtaking him, but he knew he had to wait for the person Bobby was sending over.

Dean watched the woman sleep. As if sensing he gaze, she opened her eyes and looked at Dean. Her eyes seemed to change for a second before she closed them back. Dean blinked several times trying to decide if he was seeing things or not.

Sam kept seeing the woman in his dreams. He twitched as they rolled down the hill again ending up in the water, but this time they were swept away by the current. Sam moaned in his sleep trying to pull himself out of the dream.

An hour later there was a soft knock at the door. Dean drew his gun and glanced thru the peephole.

"Bobby sent me. I'm Jeff."

"Come in, they're over there."

"Any changes since you talked to Bobby?"

"Not that I can tell, the woman's temp seems down."

"Let me check their vitals and then I'll get the IVs in." Jeff said pulling some supplies out of his bag. He checked the woman first and then went around to Sam. "Hers look good, but his is high."

"I'll do Sammy, you do the woman." Dean said pulling Sam's arm out from under the covers and putting the strap around his arm. He felt around checking his arm finding a good vein. Taking the needle he expertly inserted the canula into the vein and taped it down.

"Not bad, you've had training."

"Good thing to know in our line of work." Dean said accepting the bag of fluid. He attached it to the tube in Sam's arm adjusting the flow. Jeff attached a smaller bag of antibiotics to each bag.

"Each bag will last around six hours, I'll leave one more if you need them. Hopefully that will help."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I will leave these to be used they will help with the vomiting." he said handing Dean a bottle.

Dean looked at the bottle and then looked at Jeff. His eyes got big as he read the directions.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'll leave a few gloves just in case."

"Oh Sam you better hope this IV works." he mumbled. "What I do for family."

Sam was mumbling in his sleep fighting with the covers. The woman seemed to calmer. Dean straightened the bed as best he could throwing the covers back over the sleeping bodies.

Dean stretched out on the other bed exhausted from being up two days straight. He was worried about Sam and curious about the woman. He was going to recheck her bag to see if he missed anything after a few hours of sleep. He drifted off praying Sam would be better by morning and his nightmares would stay at bay.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, thanks so much. NC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The woman blinked her eyes a few time trying to figure out where she was and who the dark headed guy was beside her. She noticed IV lines in both of their arms. She tried to move without waking him, but he stirred and opened his eyes. They were eyeing each other trying to decide who was going to speak first.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked pulling slowly back from the woman.

She tried to sit up but nausea made her lay back down. She vaguely remembered throwing up during the night.

Sam tried to get up but was also hit with a wave of nausea. He felt like someone ran him over with a semi. Feeling a tug on his arm he then saw the IV line attached.

"Dean." he said hoarsely. "Wake up!"

"Sammy you all right?" Dean asked scrambling from the other bed instantly alert.

"What is going on?"

"Man you have been sick like I mean nasty sick."

"Why am I in bed with her?"

"Well, you both seemed to have the same thing and it was easier to take care of both of you."

"And this?" he groaned holding out his arm.

"You need to keep the IV in until the bag's empty, you were getting dehydrated." he told him.

"Lady do you need some help?"

"Want to tell me what I'm doing here?"

"You and Sam took a swan dive off a hill and ended up in the river. You were hurt so we brought you back to the hotel and then both of you got sick. I had to call a friend for help."

"I'm not staying." she grumbled trying to get the tape off the IV lead.

"Stop it!" Dean ordered. "Don't make me tie you down."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Believe me lady he would." Sam coughed.

"Mind if I ask what the hell your name is?"

"If you must know it's Tessa."

"I need to sit up." Sam said swinging his feet off the bed. He leaned onto his knees as the wave of nausea hit while he tried to clear his throat.

"No! Don't even think about it Sam, you're not going to like what I would have to do next."

Sam glanced at him with a puzzled look and swallowed hard. Dean grabbed his IV bag and helped him to a chair by the table.

"Your turn lady I…"

"It's Tessa."

"Well Tessa, if you get up I can change the sheets, you two are smelling a little ripe. There's a laundry mat next door; after I get you two settled, I'll go do a couple of loads."

Sam smelled his shirt and wrinkled his nose. He did smell like sweat and sickness.

"I'll get some clean linen from the maid and then you guys can get a shower." Dean said stripping the bed. "Don't let her leave."

"Right," Sam said hanging his head like he would be able to stop her. He tried to get in a deep breath but couldn't draw it in.

Sam took a shallow breath and reached for some more ginger ale just as Tessa was reaching for it. "Sorry, go ahead." Sam smiled weakly.

"Thanks, and thank you for helping me."

"Well since it was my fault you ended up in the river, it's the least we could do."

"Where's my pack?" she asked looking around.

"I think I saw it over by our packs." Sam nodded to the side of the room.

She saw it on top of their packs and picked it up.

"Got the sheets." Dean announced tossing them on the stripped bed.

"Did you go thru my things?" she asked Dean madly.

"What?" he replied innocently.

"My pack." she accused.

"You wanted that thing around your neck last night, so I got it for you." Dean said innocently.

"Well thank you then." she replied calming down as she fingered the necklace.

"What's so important about it anyway?"

"It just is."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I seem to be ok."

"Look after you take a shower, we'll talk?"

"You go first." she told Sam.

"Need help?" Dean asked him.

"I think I can do it." Sam said feeling a little uncomfortable thinking about Dean helping him take a shower. "Were you singing to me last night?"

"Yeah, well you were having a nightmare." Dean said. "I was trying to help. It always calmed you when we were little."

Dean grabbed the sheets as he glanced at the woman. He tried to see her eyes to see if they looked different. He made up the bed and put the covers back on folding down the sheet and fluffing the pillows.

"You'll make someone a nice wife."

"Funny. You're next in the shower."

"You going to get your kicks by watching?"

"Lady that is just wrong."

"Dean you want to take these clothes and wash them too?" Sam said holding his clothes out the bathroom door.

"I don't think you have any clean ones, here." he said grabbing clothes from his bad and tossing them.

"Thanks." he said from the bathroom. He came out a few seconds later and laid on the bed.

"Sam, where is your IV?"

"I took it out, it was in the way."

"I want mine out too." Tessa stated holding out her arm. "You or me?"

"All right, you could show a little graduate, I did help you." Dean said sitting in the chair beside her and putting her arm on the table. He disconnected the fluid and started pulling the tape up. She winced slightly as he removed the canula from her arm. "Hold this while I get a bandage."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, your turn for a shower."

"Actually I wouldn't mind one." she said standing unsteadily to her feet as Dean grabbed her arm and helped her to the bathroom. "Your under things are hanging on the towel rack. They should be dry." he commented not looking in that direction.

"Are you staying?" she asked removing the necklace and laying it on the counter.

"Better that than you eating the floor and hurting yourself worse." Dean retorted. He picked up the necklace while she wasn't looking and slipped it in his back pocket. He wanted a closer look at it.

"Turn around." she huffed.

"I won't look." he grunted folding his arms across his chest. He listened to her brush her teeth and use the bathroom. Suddenly he had a tee-shirt on his head and a pair of pants over his shoulder.

"You might want to wash those too."

"Right." he said tossing them to the floor. She turned the water on and carefully stepped into the shower. He eased back, put the lid down on the toilet and sat down being careful not to look in her direction.

"Can you hand me towels?" she asked turning off the water.

"Sure." he said picking up two clean towels and sticking them into the shower.

"Man!" she cried out.

"What?" Dean asked pulling the curtain back to check on her. She had one towel partly covering her body and the other was in the tub. "Are you going to be sick?"

"I hope not," she said drawing in a deep breath. "Just a little light headed still."

"Let me help." he said putting an arm around her waist. "You might want to adjust your towel."

"Sorry, can you hand me the other one?" she inquired making sure she was covered. "Do you have an extra tee-shirt?"

"Let me grab one." he said going out to grab one from his bag. She got her under wear on before he returned with the shirt.

He handed it to her and she slipped it over her head letting the towel fall. She dried her hair as best she could with the other towel. "You have a brush or comb?"

"Bag." he said nodding to the black bag on the sink. She looked in and pulled out a comb. After rinsing it off she ran it thru her hair to get the tangles out.

"I think I need to lay down for a few minutes." she decided since all her energy was gone.

Sam opened his eyes as Dean helped Tessa back into the room. He steered her to the bed and let her sit down. She slowly laid down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Sam looked over at her and closed his eyes.

Dean laid his cool hand on Sam's forehead and felt the heat of his brow. "I hate to leave, but I'm going to be gone at least an hour." He laid Sam's cell on his pillow. "Call if you need me."

"We'll be ok." Sam coughed softly.

Sam and Tessa slept lightly while Dean fought with a washer across the street. Sam usually had this job and Dean hated it. This woman was really strange and he wasn't sure what she was hiding.

Fifty minutes later Dean was pulling the last of the dry clothes out; half-way folded them and stuffed them into a bag. He ran into the convenience store and picked up a six-pack before heading back to the hotel.

After sitting the things on the table, Dean glanced at the two making sure they were ok. He grabbed a beer and laid down on the other bed. The talking would have to wait, now all he wanted was a beer and some sleep.

Dean woke up to loud whispers from the other bed. "Can you guys be any noisier?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam pulled some clean clothes out of the bag and stumbled to the bathroom. Dean watched him closely and noticed he still looked sick. He looked over at the woman who was wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Are my clothes in there?"

"Yeah somewhere. I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Why you were in those woods for one."

"Can it wait until I change?"

"I guess, but I want to know."

"Know what?" Sam asked coming from the bathroom.

"Fine with me." Tessa said going to the bathroom and closing the door.

"What?" Sam asked Dean.

"Sam how do you feel?"

"A little better maybe."

"You sure."

"I think so.?"

"Tessa you ok in there?" Dean called thru the door. He knocked several times and still didn't get an answer. He pulled out his knife, jimmied the door open and saw an open window but no woman.

"Sam she's running." Dean said heading for the door. "I don't think she could have gotten far."

"Dean..." Sam started before doubling over coughing so hard he couldn't breath.

"Sam what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Sam finally got out. "I think she'll be back."

"What make you say that?"

"Well, she has no money and her things are here." he nodded toward the corner at her things.

"I felt something in that water, something that wanted me to stay." Sam tried to explain.

"Could you see anything?" he asked while guiding him to the bed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Dean I was being held down. I think I saw an arm." he explained sitting back on the bed. "Look at my ankle." he said pulling his sweats. Dean glanced down to see bruises around Sam's ankle.

"Crazy? Sam we hunt demons, monsters, things that go bump in the night, nothing sounds crazy."

"When was the last time I ate, I'm kind of hungry."

"Couple of days, it was all I could do to get some fluid down your throat and hope you didn't puke it back up. I'll run down the street and pick up some food."

"Get enough for three."

"Come again?"

"Trust me, I just have this feeling."

"Ok, stay in bed until I get back, I don't wantta be picking you up out of the floor? Sammy you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you." he said propping himself up on the pillows and closing his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Dean told him as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

* * *

_**thanks for the read and any reviews. Enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**NC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean and Sam were sitting at the table eating sandwiches when there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other and picked up their guns. Sam went to the door and Dean covered him as he opened the door slowly with gun ready. Tessa stood in the doorway looking at both of them with a look of surrender. Dean lowered his gun and sighed heavily motioning her to come in.

"There's food if you're hungry." Sam said sitting back down. "Are you ok?" He steered her to the table and pushed food toward her. She accepted the food from him picking up a French fry.

"I had to come back." she said looking hard at Sam. "You are going to need me, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Sam said pushing his food away after taking only a few bites. He tried to sip the soda and felt himself begin to gag. Sam raced to the bathroom to throw up everything he just ate.

"Sam, I thought you were better." Dean called not sure if he wanted anymore of his food after hearing Sam in the bathroom. Sam came out of the bathroom and stumbled to the bed.

"Hey man talk to me."

"I can't stop shaking." he answered grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself.

"Your brother has been infected." Tessa said softly.

"Infected?" Dean growled.

"A spirit and not a good one. The area where we fell in the river is said to have Native American spirits trapped in limbo, some good, some bad. One made contact with me. Her tribe was the first to live in the mountains of this land. They were a peaceful tribe and kept to themselves. Raiders came and she tried to get away, but fell in the river striking her head. She drown that day. But he spirit was not released from this world. She was the daughter of a very powerful shaman and was to take his place in the tribe. She has been roaming those woods waiting for the right person to help her. Her necklace is like a beacon that will lead us to her bones and then they can be laid to rest. I think a water spirit infected Sam and I think she can help before it's to late."

"To late for what?"

"Your brother will die." she said looking Dean in the eyes. He looked over at Sam who was huddled in the blanket. He looked at his pale face and the dark circles under his eyes. She was right he didn't look good.

"What do you need?"

"I can summon her and let her possess me." she said holding out her hand for the necklace.

"Dean no, there must be another way. You can't let her."

"Sammy, we may not have a choice, you're not getting any better. I'm not losing you." Dean fussed at him. He got up and gave Tessa the necklace. "Will you be harmed?"

"She hasn't shown any sign of being dangerous. I want to help her."

"Do what you need to."

Tessa lovingly cradled the necklace and began to softly chant. Dean watched closely as a glimmer began to appear beside her. Sam tried to suppress the fit of coughing with the blanket. He noticed flecks of blood and quickly hid it from Dean.

"Sammy, you good?"

"I'm ok. I don't want someone to be possessed because of me."

"She has to try, you're my baby brother." Dean begged. "Tessa said she wouldn't hurt her."

The shimmering continued to brighten as a willowy young woman started taking shape. Tessa put the necklace around her neck and closed her eyes. The spirit of the young woman made her way to Tessa and stepped into her body. Tessa tensed for a moment and then relaxed as she opened her eyes seeing for two now.

"Tessa?" Dean asked carefully.

"I am Sustenella, daughter of Tumklene, shaman to our people. You may call me Grey Dove." she said bowing her head to him. "You are a strong warrior for your people."

"Can you help my brother?"

Grey Dove strolled over to Sam and laid her hand on his cheek. Sam stifled a cough as she leaned down to look into his eyes.

"I am not sure, but I will try. There are herbs I will need."

"Write them down and I'll find them." Dean said looking around for a pad and pen. She accepted them and began to list the items she needed. "How do you know our language?"

"We are one, I see what she sees, knows what she knows. Warrior, you may want to hurry." she said softly as she tore the page off and handed it to him. Dean looked hard at her and grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"Hang on Sammy, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Why don't you lay down?" Tessa told Sam as she adjusted the pillows for him. He slipped back onto the bed and sighed weakly. "Have you expelled blood?"

"How did you know?"

"That is how the sickness progresses." she answered laying a hand on his chest and pulling another blanket up over him.

"Tessa why are you doing this for her?"

"I want to end her suffering and unite her with her loved ones. She has waited so long for help."

"How did you even know she was there?"

"I kind of have this ability, I can communicate with spirits, read people's thoughts, that kind of thing."

"So you're a medium?"

"Something like that. You need to rest, save your strength." she encouraged brushing a strand of hair off his forehead. Sam closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing which was getting harder.

Tessa/Grey Dove went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. She sat down beside Sam and began to chant softly as she wiped his sweaty face. Sam's coughing was getting worse and deeper. "Hurry Dean." she prayed trying to comfort him as best as she could.

Dean exploded into the room about an hour later carrying a bag. He heard Sam coughing before seeing him and hurried over to his side. He handed Tessa the bag and asked, "How is he?"

""Worse, I'm afraid. I need you to fill the tub with purified water." she told him taking the bag and emptying it on the table.

"Purified, you mean holy water?"

"Yes, blessed water." she replied finding a bowl in the kitchen and putting water in the microwave to boil.

"Right, hang on Sammy." he whispered into his brother's ear as he grabbed Sam's pack to look for their father journal and the ritual. Grabbing the book he went in the bathroom and started water running into the tub.

He took his Dad's rosary and began the ritual. "Exoliso te creaturam salis per Deum vivum & per Deum & verum & per Deum sanctum & Deum qui te per Elizeum…" after completing he dropped the rosary into the water. "Done." he called to Tessa who was mixing herbs and chanting.

"Get your brother in the bathroom and undressed." she commanded as she went back to the chant. Dean jerked the covers off his brother and manhandled him toward the bathroom.

"Come on Sammy, I need to get your clothes off." Dean urged him as he finally got him sitting on the toilet. He started pulling his shirt up and jerking it off.

"No, Dean, what are you doing?"

"Stand up and quit fighting me." he ordered jerking down his sweats, but leaving on his boxers.

"Listen, I have to do this to save you." he argued slapping away his hands. "Tessa how much longer?" he called as Sam started coughing hard, trying to draw in a breath, Dean noticed his lips were turning slightly blue.

"Sam breath deep, deep." she commanded pushing his face over the steaming bowl and holding it there. Sam tried to pull away but was too weak to resist. Dean held him up as Tessa began to chant again. "Dean get him in the tub and do exactly what she says if you want you brother to live. Exactly!" she insisted taking the bowl away.

Dean helped Sam to the tub and into the water. He turned it off before it could overflow. He looked at Tessa waiting on more instructions.

"Brave warrior, hold your brother under. He must drown." she insisted taking his hands and putting them on Sam's shoulders. "He must die to be saved."

"Are you nuts, I can't kill my brother." Dean cried in panic trying to pull away.

"His spirit is almost gone, do it now or he dies."

"Dean." Sam gasp as his head lolled to the side, the glimmer of life almost gone from his eyes. Sam looked up into his brother's grief stricken face as Dean pushed him under the water and held him down. Confusion and panic swept across Sam's face as he tried to break Dean's grip. Being weakened by his illness, Sam feebly struggling lessened. He looked up thru the water into Dean's eyes questioning why? Tears trickled down Dean's face and into the water as he watched his brother weakly move under his hold. This was killing Dean as emotions tumbled, swirled and invaded his mind. '_I'm so sorry baby brother, please forgive me.'_ he thought toward his brother.

Tessa/Grey Dove sprinkled crushed herbs into the water and prayed in an ancient language not spoken in over two hundred years. Sam expelled the last of the air he was holding and sucked water into his lungs. He begin to spasm once, twice and became still. Heart wrenching grief swept over Dean as he watched his brother take a last breath. He was breathing heavily as he tried to ring in his emotions. His whole body shook and small sobs escaped between his lips.

"Sam!" he whispered thru clenched teeth as he blinked the tears away, feeling some trickle down his face. "Tessa." he begged looking at her.

"Just few more seconds, wait, wait, wait. Now! Get him out and on the towels, fast Dean." she urged trying to help. Dean laid his brother flat on the floor and Tessa knelt beside him checking for a pulse and breath.

"Tess?" Dean said hoarsely.

"Let me work." she said breathing two deep breaths into his lungs. She used all her strength and pushed down on his ribs trying to make Sam expel the water. She breathed for him, then checked again for a pulse. Finding a faint flicker of life, she breathed deep into his lungs again.

Suddenly Sam spit out some dark, smelling water. Dean helped turn him to his side and slapped his back several times to help him expel more. Dean gagged several times from the smell as Sam finally drew in a shaky breath.

"Sammy, Sammy say something." Dean smiled holding him partly up.

"Did you just kill me?" he finally crocked out.

.

"About that…" Dean trailed off not sure what to tell him. "I had to."

"There is one more step, dress and follow." Tessa/Grey Dove broke in.

"Come on Sammy, you need to get dressed." Dean told him helping him up out of the floor. Sam gripped the edge of the cabinet to steady himself. He turned the water on and splashed his face, sipping some to rinse his mouth out.

"Why does my mouth taste like crap and what's that smell?" he asked sniffing the air.

"Water spirit leftovers." Dean said gathering the towels up in a pile and pushing them over to the side. "Get dressed and lets get this finished." he said handing Sam his clothes. "You ok?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." he said glancing at him in the mirror reflection; Sam couldn't look at him yet. Dean ducked his head and quickly wiped away any remaining tears before leaving.

Sam picked up a towel and dried himself off noticing bruising on his shoulders the size of Dean's hands. He sighed heavily, slipped on his clothes and joined them in the other room.

Dean was downing a shot of whiskey and making to pour another. He could still see the look in Sam's eyes as he held him down and that was going to haunt him.

"Sam, drink, it will finish the cleanse." Tessa said holding a cup with some liquid in it.

He took the cup and drank it without hesitation. "Damn!" he gagged trying to control the reflex to up chuck. "That was nasty."

"It will finish the purification rite, I would have preferred a sweat lodge, but this will have to do." she said as she picked up herbs, jars and trash.

"What's it suppose to do?" Sam asked as a flush began to consume his entire body. Sweat poured out of every pour as he tried to catch his breath. It felt like his entire body was on fire.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned sitting his glass down and walking toward him. "Is this suppose to happen, Tessa, is he alright?"

"The sickness will be gone once he sweats it out. Go stand in the shower as hot as you can and let the water wash it away."

"Let me help." Dean offered.

"I'm fine." he grunted thru clenched teeth. Sam made it off the bed and to the bathroom without falling.

Dean could hear the water running as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. What he did may never be forgiven. He rummaged in Sam's bag pulling out clean clothes and took them to the bathroom door. Cracking open the door, he tossed the clothes on the floor so Sam would have something to put on.

"Look, you two can take the beds, I'm going out for a while, need to fill the car with gas. I'll just bunk on the floor when I get back. Will you look after Sammy, make sure he gets some rest. If he's up for it we'll take a hike in the morning."

"I will be forever in your debt." Grey Dove spoke softly as she bowed her head to Dean. "I will watch over your brother."

"Thanks." Dean replied grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

Tessa was sitting at the table when Sam finally emerged from the bathroom. He glanced around the room seeing no sign of Dean. "Where's Dean?"

"He went out." she replied. "Here you need to drink." she stated sitting a bottle of water in front of him. Sam sat across the table from her and cracked open the bottle taking a sip. It was ice cold and it felt numbing and refreshing going down his throat. Sitting back in the chair he continued to sip on the water. "You need to rest, get your strength back."

"I'm already feeling better." he replied taking another sip.

"Your brother is a brave warrior, you should not harbor ill feelings toward him. He was doing what needed to be done to save you and that was for you to die to allow the sickness to leave you." she told him. He looked down at his water clenching his jaw, but remained silent. He was not ready to talk to anyone. "Sleep, young one, we have much to do tomorrow."

Sam only nodded and stretched out on the bed throwing an arm across his face. Tessa took one last sip of her tea before going to the other bed and laying down. She sadly looked at Sam hoping he could get past this deep anger toward his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean signaled the bartender for another shot as he pushed his glass in front of him. He had sat in the bar for several hours stewing in his guilt. He could not understand why Sam was so determined to sacrifice himself. He picked up the glass and swirled the liquid around in the glass before bringing it to his lips. He finished off the rest of the whiskey and stood laying money on the bar.

He had delayed as long as he could, so he headed to the car and on to the hotel. He decided to sleep in the car instead of going back to the hotel room. With his coat draped over him, he slid down in his seat to sleep. This wasn't the first time he had slept in the car, so he wiggled into a comfortable position before relaxing enough to doze.

* * *

Sam tapped on the window of the Impala causing Dean to jerk awake. He moaned trying to stretch the kinks out of his body and shake off the hangover that was clouding his brain. He rolled down the window and looked out at Sam.

"Thought you might need this." Sam told him handing in a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, thanks." he replied stiffly accepting the cup. "How you feeling?"

"Actually pretty good." Sam answered leaning against the car. "Tessa briefly explained what you did for me."

"Look, I didn't have time to look for any other options Sam. You would be dead if I hadn't…hadn't killed you. I had to trust Tessa could bring you back. It was the only way."

"You should have told me." he accused Dean.

"You were out of it, there wasn't time to explain." he tried to make him understand.

"Did you try? You have no idea how I felt seeing you above me holding me down. You didn't give me a choice." he said turning away from him.

"Sammy, you're alive, that's what matters man." he begged. "I had to keep you safe."

"There you go again, you always wanting to protect me. Dean I'm…never mind you're not going to change." he said pushing himself off the car.

"Are we good?" Dean asked quietly.

"Tessa is almost ready, we better get going." he said not really answering the question. "Why don't you get a quick shower?"

Dean unfolded himself from the car and sighed heavily as he followed Sam back to the room. Tessa was sitting at the table going thru her pack when they trooped in. Dean was in and out of the bathroom twenty minutes later.

"Are you Tessa or the other one?" he asked her.

"I am Grey Dove, she is here, we co-exist in this body."

"Will there be any lasting effects to Tessa?"

"This I can not answer, I have no knowledge."

"We will need to go to a place for herbs I will need, the rest I can find in the woods."

"We'll need some water and power bars too." he said setting two packs on the table. She took her pack and looked in it. He handed her back her weapons and made sure he had extra ammo for his.

"Sam you want to check your pack?" Dean said tossing it to him as he walked out of the bathroom. Sam pulled out his gun and checked the clip. "Heads up." Dean cautioned tossing an extra clip to him.

"Good."

"Are you ready."

"Let's do this."

"How close can we get in the car?"

"Well, there's an old logging trail that is not used anymore that can get us within two miles of the river. It's federal land so it's probably gated."

"Never stopped us before."

"Ok so there should be a turn off within the next mile on the left. Take that and we'll see how far we can get."

"Tessa want to divide up the water and power bars between the bags so we'll be ready to move." Dean asked her.

"Ok." she said opening up the boxes and packs.

Dean stopped at a gate blocking the road. Sam jumped out and grabbed the bolt cutters so he could remove the lock. Once the car was thru he closed the gate and placed the cut lock back in place.

"I think this is as far as we go in the car." Dean said pulling the car to the side of the road between a couple of trees to hide it. They all got out of the car and shouldered their packs.

"Let me get the GPS coordinates so we can find it when we're done." Sam said punching numbers into his equipment.

"You have the shovels?"

"Yes."

"Food and water."

"Yes."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes and I will look for the other plants in the woods."

"Well Tessa since you know where we need to go, you lead the way."

* * *

A little over an hour later they were making their way thru the woods following the river. Tessa stopped for a moment and looked around. She continued thru the trees edging closer to the river. Sam and Dean wiped their faces as Tessa stopped and pulled something off a tree, examined it and dropped it in her pack.

"You need a quick break?" she asked them.

"You think." Dean said leaning against a tree gasping for breath.

Sam pulled water out of his pack and took a sip. "Do you know how much farther?"

"I don't know, I am being pulled on down the river, but I will know when we are close."

"Dean are you ok?" Sam asked as Dean supported himself with the tree.

"Yeah, yeah." he breathed heavily. "I hate hiking."

"Drink some water. I told you to lay off the heavy stuff."

"Don't start with me."

"It's true."

"Sam don't push it."

"Are you two ready to continue?"

"Yes." they said together capping their waters and putting on their packs.

Tessa stopped suddenly and looked slowly around. Sam and Dean stumbled to a stop behind her and looked around at what she was looking at. She closed her eyes and tilted her head letting the spirit guide the way.

"We are close." she said pointing toward an embankment.

Dean looked up and grumbled, "How do we get up there?"

"Easy." Sam said. "We climb." He hooked his hands in a crack and pulled himself up the cliff. Dean watched in wonder as Sam easily made it up the side of the cliff.

"Man where did you learn to do that?"

"I did some rock climbing in college."

"Right." he said pulling out some rope from his pack. "Catch."

"There is only room for one person up here, tie the shovel to the rope and I will see if I can find the opening."

"Ok, but be careful."

"Am I close?" he asked Tessa.

"Over to the right, there is a cave, you will have to find the opening."

Sam began to dig into the cliff face looking for an opening. Dean and Tessa stepped back as rocks trickled down to the bottom. Sam continued to attack the wall looking for a weak spot.

Dean found a boulder a safe distant away and sat down. He took out a power bar and took a bite. Pulling out binoculars he studied the wall. He slowly checked the rocks all around Sam trying to find any clue.

"I think I found an opening." Sam called as he continued to work on one spot right. "It looks like there could be something back in here."

Dean and Tessa moved closer as Sam tried to widen the small opening he had found. It took him nearly thirty minutes of digging to make the opening big enough for him to shine a light in.

"I'm thru, I'll have to make it larger for me to get in."

"I feel myself in there." Tessa said closing her eyes.

It took Sam another thirty minutes to remove enough rocks to squeeze into the cave. He let the light slowly glide around the room coming to rest on a small mound near the back of the cave. Moving closer to the mound, Sam could make out a skeleton covered in dirt. He tenderly picked up the remains and wrapped them in a tarp tying it securely.

"Dean I'm coming out and will lower her to you." Sam called as he wriggled out of the hole.

"Be careful." Dean called back. Tessa stood beside him waiting for the remains to be lowered.

She guided the tarp to the ground and untied the rope. Sam began to make his way down the side of the cliff as easily as he went up. He jumped the last six feet landing easily on his feet.

"Damn show off." Dean muttered stepping back.

"Now we must find the burial ground." Tessa said.

"We need to go back to where we found the river and follow it back up a couple of miles and then go in a mile or so." Sam said pulling out a topographical map and compass to check their location.

"Great another hike thru the woods." Dean whined getting everything together. Sam picked up the tarp and started back the way they had come. Tessa followed closely behind him and Dean trailed alone behind her.

* * *

Less than two hours later they made it back to where they found the river.

"Lets take a quick break." Sam said putting down his pack.

"Thank God." Dean gasped sinking down to sit on a rock. "I am not cut out for hiking."

"Dean you need to move."

"Why?"

"Because that's poison oak you have your hand in."

"Poison!" he cried jumping up wiping his hand on his jeans.

"No don't, you need to clean it to get the oil off." Tessa said looking around the clearing. She went over to a dead log and kicked away some rotten wood. She scooped up the dirt underneath it and handed it to Dean. "Wash your hands with this and rinse with water."

Dean began to scrub his hands wrinkling his nose as the smell got stronger.

"Oh my God this stinks." he moaned pouring some water over his hand.

"Better stink than a case of poison." she said wiping her hand off.

"Have you found everything you need for the ceremony?"

"I lack one more herb, but should be able to find it before we get to the burial ground."

"Good I hope we can find the site before we lose the light." he replied checking the map again.

"We shouldn't be far now. Dean can you make it?"

"I've not let you down yet." he wheezed taking another sip of water before putting it back into the pack.

Sam continued to lead the way up the river. He started veering into the woods getting farther from the river. The going became a little easier once they found an animal trail to follow. A little over an hour later Tessa stopped suddenly and pointed to an outcropping of rocks in a small clearing off to the right.

"I think that is the marker for the beginning of the sacred ground."

"There are markings on this rock." Dean said walking to another mound of stones.

"Wait I must make an offering to the spirits so we can enter." Tessa said taking off her backpack and removing some things from it. She found a smooth stone and began to assemble the items. She poured a mound of corn meal, broke apart cigarettes for the tobacco, laid one of her knifes beside this and lastly she cut her palm to allow some blood to drip on the stone.

She began to chant in her native tongue. He watched closely as she drew symbols in the dirt before continuing into the clearing.

"We need limbs to build a platform." she requested from Dean.

"Ok." he said looking around at the trees to find suitable ones. Sam and Tessa gathered rocks for the foundation. Dean felt cold air brush by his face and if he listened closely he could hear the sound of drums and the chanting of tribesmen.

He carried the limbs to Sam and Tessa allowing them to assemble the structure. Sam opened the tarp to show the bones. Tessa fell to her knees beside them and wept.

She removed a linen cloth from her pack and transferred the bones to it. Sam and Tessa carefully laid them on the platform. Tessa took out the herbs she had gathered and began to chant again sprinkling them over the cloth. Sam lit the wood after she had finished speaking. They watched the flames begin to spread over the entire stand.

"Thank you for your help in reuniting me with my people ." Tessa said to Dean. "I can now join my loved one on the other side." A soft shimmering separated itself from Tessa and they could just make out the movement as it disappeared into the smoke.

"Is she gone?' Dean asked.

"Yes." she said sadly.

"We need to be sure the fire burns down and doesn't start a forest fire. That's the last thing we need." he told them taking the shovel and raking back dry leaves from the fire.

"After it is burns out, we need to put rocks on top of it as a marker." Tessa said looking around for rocks. Sam helped her make a pile as the fire burned.

"This should do it." Dean said placing the last rock on the grave. "Go in peace."

"Enjoy eternity with your loved ones." Tessa whispered.

"Rest in peace." Sam said softly bowing his head.

They all stood there for a few minutes in silence and then walked out of the burial ground.

"Ok Sammy can you find the car I don't feel like hiking back to the interstate."

"I think if we go around this way it should put us pretty close to where we left it." he said walking off thru the woods as he checked their location.

"You think?"

"Yeah we head this way."

"Don't you go getting us lost, I do not want to spend a night in the woods. You know I hate camping."

Tessa smiled listening to them banter back and forth. They had done a good thing today and she was happy to have been a part of it.

"So Tess what do you do for a living?" Dean asked as they made their way thru the woods.

"I used to work, now I'm traveling and seeing the country."

"How long have you helped her?"

"It started when I was hiking about three weeks ago and found this funny shaped stone which turned out to be the amulet, it looked like someone had carved it. I guess that is when she picked me."

"Were you scared?"

"Yes and no, I knew she meant me no harm. I wanted to help her. How about you?"

"Me? Well this is sort of our usual expertise."

"So just what do you two do?"

"Well, you might not believe us, but we're hunters." Dean said.

"Hunters of what?"

"Demons, ghosts, vampires, whatever evil that is out there."

"It's true." Sam replied. "We've done it all our lives."

"Interesting, you know I never did get your last name."

"Winchester."

"Sam and Dean Winchester." she said softly knowing she had finally found them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author note: This is not Tessa the reaper, I just liked the name.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"So where are you off to now?" Sam asked Tessa.

"Well I think I'll get a room at your hotel and sleep for a day or two. Would you mind dropping me off at my car?"

Sam looked sideways at her and smiled slightly. "We would be happy to, if they don't have any rooms, you're welcome to stay with us, one of us can sleep on the floor."

"What are you two talking about, how much farther until we are out of the woods?" Dean called to them trying to bully his way thru some underbrush. "I need a shower and a beer and not necessarily in that order."

"Maybe thirty minutes or less." Sam said leading them closer to the car. "I'm pulling up the GSP coordinates now."

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the woods and saw the car.

"My baby!" Dean cried walking over to the car and caressing it.

"It's a man thing." Sam said as Tessa smiled watching Dean love his car. "Where is your car?"

"Parking lot of the ranger station, they said I could leave it there while I was in the woods."

"Hop in." he said opening the back door for her.

"Thanks."

They pulled into the parking lot of the ranger station and Tessa pointed out her car over at the end of the parking lot. She was driving a Dodge Charger, midnight blue.

"Sweet ride." Dean commented eyeing the car.

"I'm going by the store to pick up some food, you guys need a good meal. You have been eating way too much take out." she told them as she got out of the car. "I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"You don't have to do that…" Dean started.

"No arguing, now go back to the hotel and take a shower." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." they said. Tessa sounded like a mom talking to her kids.

* * *

Dean opened the door to the hotel room tossing his pack on the table. He pulled a cold beer, twisting the lid off and downing a long swallow.

"Do you want to check with the desk to see if they have a suite or something?"

"Not a bad idea, then no one has to sleep on the floor."

"Be more comfortable."

"I'll go check, why don't you get a quick shower."

Dean came out of the bathroom as Sam was coming back in the room.

"Got us a two bedroom suite, one has two beds and it has a small kitchen." Sam said holding up the key. "Let's get our stuff moved."

"Good times." Dean said stuffing his things into his bags.

"We need to be sure Tessa knows where we are so I'll wait for her." Sam said handing Dean his bags and the key to the new room. "It's room 14 at the back of the hotel. You may want to move the car."

"Bossy aren't we?" Dean snipped as he got the bags together. "Wonder what Tessa's story is?"

"Well she did tell me spirits communicate with her, like Grey Dove."

"Lets just see how this plays out. We'll keep a watchful eye on her. Don't forget the stuff out of the fridge."

Thirty minutes later Tessa knocked on the door. Sam answered with his arms full.

"Hey, we got a bigger room around back."

"I was going to suggest that, looks like we think alike."

"Come on, Dean has everything else already moved."

The door to room 14 was slightly ajar, "Dean?"

"Man this room is great." Dean said coming out of one of the bedrooms. "We should get one like this all the time."

"Can't afford it." Sam said dropping his bags on the table and opening the fridge. Tessa put the food on the counter by the sink. She gave the room a once over and nodded.

"Dean want to move my car around for me?" she asked tossing him the keys.

"Love to." he said scooting out of the room.

"Sam I'm paying for this room." she commented pulling money out of her pocket.

"No, we're fine." he said holding his hands up.

"Don't argue with me, I insist, and I don't take no for an answer." she said handing him some cash. He reluctantly took the money and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then start dinner."

"Ok, I'll get the fridge stuff put away."

* * *

"Sweet ride." Dean said coming in and looking around for Tessa. "She has good taste. I checked out the glove box, the car's registered to a company called Rising Sun Inc. Didn't find anything with her name on it. She did have some camping equipment in trunk."

"Dean you went thru her things!" Sam complained glancing at the bathroom door.

"Hey, I wanted to know a little more about her. Didn't get to look closely I was afraid she might get suspicious if I was gone too long."

"Still man."

"Ok Sam, the bathroom is yours." Tessa said towel drying her hair. "I'll get dinner started."

"Later." Dean mumbled to Sam falling into a chair and picking up the tv control.

Tessa took an ipod out of her bag, put in the ear buds and turned it on. She started taking food out of the bags as she began singing softly. She looked in the cabinet and found some bowls and the pots. It wasn't long before mouth-watering aromas filled the room.

Dean glanced at her as she sung _**Knock, Knock, Knocking on Heaven's Door **_and watched her swaying her hips to the music. He arched his eyebrows thinking she had good taste in music and not that bad of a body.

"Something smells good." Sam said as he came out of the bathroom.

"I know, she won't let me in there."

"I wonder why."

"Man, I'm getting hungry, hope it won't be much longer."

"You know I didn't ask but are either of you vegetarians or have food allergies?"

"Not me." Dean smiled.

"I don't eat a lot of red meat." Sam said.

"He's the picky one."

"Am not."

"Are too! Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys, manners," she scolded as she put plates on the table. "Wash up."

They sat down at the table and waited for Tessa. Sam took his napkin and put it in his lap and kicked Dean to do the same. Dean made a face at him but did the same.

"Do you want to say grace Dean?"

"No, you go ahead." he replied glancing at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Bless this food we are about to receive and keep us safe in our travels, in thy name we pray. Amen."

"Amen let's eat!"

"Dean!" Sam scoffed.

Tessa smiled and began to pass around the food. She had fixed salad, baked chicken, mac and cheese, broccoli, and rolls. There was also an apple pie cooking for dessert.

"Man this is heaven." Dean moaned as he savored the food.

"You're a very good cook Tessa." Sam said politely. "You'll have to excuse my brother, his manners are not the best."

"Hey! This is the best food I have had in months."

"Thank you boys. Wait until you taste my apple pie."

"Apple pie, my favorite, with ice cream?"

"There's no other way."

"I may just have to marry you." Dean fawned.

"Stop it." she laughed patting his arm. They enjoyed the food and light banner as they finished the meal. "There's more if you boys are still hungry."

"No, no I couldn't hold another bite." Dean said wiping his mouth and pushing his plate away.

"Thank you for the meal."

"You boys know how to play cards?" she asked as she cleared the table.

"Here let me help." Sam said getting up. "Since you cooked Dean and I will clean up."

"Yes, let us clean up and we'll see how good a dealer you are." Dean commented picking up the bowls from the table.

"I'll get the cards." she said slyly.

Sam and Dean cleaned the dishes and put the leftover food away. Tessa checked her pie and pulled it out of the oven.

"The pie needs to cool a few minutes so what's your game?" she asked shuffling the deck like an expert. Sam and Dean looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Whatever you like." Dean finally got out.

"Texas hold'um, down and dirty, blackjack, poker? What do we have to use as chips?"

"I've got a box of kitchen matches in the trunk, I'll be right back." Dean said grabbing his jacket and going out the door.

* * *

"Sam how have you and Dean been doing really doing?" Tessa asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"That's ok, we can talk about it later. The pie should be cool enough now, do you want ice cream?" she asked getting up to dish out the pie.

"Sounds good." Sam said frowning trying to decide what that was about. Tessa dished out three servings of pie à la mode.

Dean came back in with the box of matches and saw the pie was ready.

"All right, dessert." Dean said picking up his spoon and scooping up a big bite. "Oh Tessa you have totally outdone yourself. This is delicious!"

"I agree." Sam said taking another bite.

"Ok guys, lets separate the men from the boys." Tessa said cutting the cards one-handed.

"Dean split up the matches."

"No problem." he said eating the last of his pie.

Two hours later Tessa was smiling happily as she raked more chips in front of her. Dean and Sam had lost almost all their matches and knew they had been had.

"Boys ante up." Tessa said dealing out a hand.

"Just how did you learn to play?"

"Well, my daddy taught me how to play and my mom how to read people. Everyone has some sort of tick that gives them away. It's hard to keep a poker face."

"That's right isn't it Sam?"

"What?"

"You can't talk Dean, I can read you just as easily."

"No way."

"Yes way, I think I have cleaned you both out." she said laying down her cards.

"Damn you're good." Dean said throwing down his cards. "I though I was good."

"Experience, boys, experience." she laughed.

"Well that does it for me I'm going to bed." Sam said laying his cards down. "I'm beat."

"Me too." Dean said yawning.

"You boys are pansies but I agree, it's been a long day." she said stacking the cards together and putting the matches back in their box.

"This bedroom is yours." Sam showed her.

"Thank you boys." she said giving them each a kiss on the forehead. "Get a good night's sleep, you can use the bathroom first." Tessa took her bag to the second bedroom and closed the door.

"You to." Sam called after her.

"Man she can cook." Dean said flopping down on his bed. "You can go first Sammy."

"Thanks." he said grabbing his bag. Sam was in and out nodding to Dean. He pulled himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"All done." Dean called to Tessa closing their door.

"Dean when you were out, Tessa gave me some money for the room. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I didn't really look at it, but Dean there's a $1000.00 here." Sam exclaimed showing Dean the money.

"What!"

"Keep your voice down." he insisted. "You know the walls are thin."

"Where did she get that kind of money?"

"I don't know."

"You have to give it back."

"I know, I will in the morning."

"Right, let's get some sleep, but you know it might be nice to have her around a little longer."

"Is that your stomach talking?"

"Good night Sam." Dean grunted rolling over in the bed.

The door knob turned quietly on the boy's bedroom door. Tessa stepped in the room moving like a ghost to the boy's bed. She looked down on Sam and Dean as they slumbered peacefully. Neither suspected the real reason she was staying close to them.

She saw the butt of a gun sticking out from under Dean's pillow and smiled. Just like his father and Sam so much like his mother. She quietly stepped out and closed the door behind her. Dean rolled over, his gun in hand and glanced around the room. He could have sworn there was someone in there. Seeing nothing, he laid back down.

* * *

Tessa was up early and started breakfast. She let them sleep until it was ready.

"Boys breakfast is ready." she called knocking on the door. She heard mumbling and something falling in the floor. A few minutes later they came out rumbled and half asleep.

"What time is it?"

"After nine, were you going to sleep all day?"

"Maybe."

"Here sit down eat while it's hot." she told them putting plates on the table.

"You know you don't have to cook for us, but thanks."

"I don't see anyone else doing it. Beside it's nice taking care of kids again."

"Tessa I want to give this back to you." Sam said holding out the money she gave him.

"I told you last night keep it."

"We can't take this it is way too much."

"Look, what you do, there's no pay, so you could use extra cash, allow me to support the cause."

"But…."

"Do you want to hurt my feelings?"

"No but…"

"Good it's settled, how long are you staying here?"

"We'll probably leave later today."

"You know, we made a good team out there. Mind if I tag alone?"

"You do understand what we do is dangerous, besides we barely know you."

"It doesn't scare me. So what do you want to know?"

"Your full name for starters."

"Tessa Constantine Nepal, Tess for short."

"That's a mouth full, how about where all this money came from?"

"Lets just say I was left well off, old family money."

"You know we don't stay in one place long."

"That's what I am doing now."

"Tessa look you're nice, a great cook, really great cook, but we work alone."

"Why?"

"Sam a little help here."

"Tessa, there could be times we can't protect you, you wouldn't be safe."

"I can protect myself and I can help to you boys. Come on how 'bout a trial period?"

"There's nothing we can say to make you change your mind?"

"No. Then it's settled." she said happily.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in frustration. They didn't know how to convince her she shouldn't travel with them. Dean took another bite of egg and shrugged his shoulders. Sam sighed knowing he couldn't say anything either.

"Finish eating your breakfast, I've got a couple of errands to run." she said taking her plate to the sink. "And boys, don't think you can sneak off and leave me, I know how to track too."

Sam and Dean looked at each other not sure what she meant. She picked up her pack and strolled out the door.

"I guess we've got company."

* * *

_**Thanks for all who have read, faved, reviewed, makes me feel loved. This was a hard chapter, I was going down one path and suddenly veered onto another one. That's what happens sometimes. Hopefully the next one will be easier. Enjoy and please review, I'm always open to suggestions. **_

_**NC**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bobby." they said looking at each other. Dean grabbed his cell and dialed the number.

"Hello Dean." Bobby gruffed madly into the phone. "About time you called, how's your brother?"

"Sorry about that, we've been kind of busy, he doing ok now. Can you do some research for us, check with some of your contacts, something weird is going on."

"Weirder than normal?"

"Not sure, can you run the name Tessa Constantine Nepal and the company Rising Sun Inc. by them and see if they have ever heard of either. "

"What is this about?"

"Just want to check something out."

"Is your hand broken?"

"No, look I can't explain now."

"Oh all right, not like I've got anything better to do." he complained as two phones rang in back ground. Bobby was on phone duty for the day.

"I'll check back later. Thanks Bobby."

Sam was looking online to see what he could find. "Dean I'm not finding anyone by that name anywhere. Rising Sun Inc. is an import export company, established back in 1950's. Doesn't really give you much on who runs it or owns it."

"Think she's lying to us?"

"Why, what would her motive be?"

"Do we have holy water in our pack?"

"Yeah why."

"I want to test her when she comes back." he said finding the flask and getting a bottle of water from the fridge. He proceeded to pour the water into a glass and replace it with holy water.

"You can't think she's a demon? She helped me and Grey Dove."

"Not really but I don't know what to think Sam. Don't you think this is a little strange her wanting to stay with us?"

"Well maybe she is like become obsessed with us."

"Because we hunt monsters?"

"I don't know, you have a better reason?"

"I want to get another look at her car."

"How you going to do that? Do you want to wash or dry?"

"What?"

"We need to clean up." he said picking up the plates.

"Yeah ok I guess." he said helping him with the dishes. Both were brooding over the events that were unfolding. Sam picked up some while Dean took out his gun and started cleaning it.

Sam glanced up as someone knocked on the door. He pulled his gun out and looked over at Dean. He pulled out a knife and went to answer the door.

"It's Tess." a voice said from behind the door.

Sam lowered his gun as Dean opened the door. She noticed the weapons but made no comment. She had a couple of bags that she took to the kitchen.

"Thanks for cleaning up."

"No problem." Sam said putting his gun away.

She sat down at the table and began picking up the pieces of Dean's gun inspected them before putting it back together. Dean stood behind her with his mouth open and arms out with a '_what the hell' _look.

"Wow." Sam said sitting down across from her. "That's impressive, where did you learn that?"

"Practice." she said looking the gun over before putting a clip in.

"Thirsty?" Dean asked sitting a glass of water beside her while slipping the demon knife into his right hand.

"Thanks Dean." she said picking up the glass but pausing before taking a sip. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"You boys seem a little on edge this morning." she said watching Dean out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't hiding his emotions very well. She looked at the glass of water and back at Dean. "I feel like there are some trust issues here." she said sitting the glass down.

"Now Sam." Dean grunted as Sam threw some holy water on her arm. Dean had the knife ready if she proved to be possessed by a demon.

Tessa looked at the boys as water ran over the table. "Are you satisfied, but I understand, in your line of work, you have to be careful." she said taking a napkin and wiping up the mess. "Do you have other tests for me?"

Dean took his knife and made a small cut on her arm. A small drop of blood trailed down to the table. "Ok so you're not a demon or shape shifter just who the hell are you?"

"Aw Dean always the skeptic," she smiled sadly. "I hope this shows you, I'm not a threat."

"Have you changed your mind?"

"On the contrary, I hope this puts you two at ease now. I would never harm you, I want to be sure you stay safe."

The silence in the room was broken by Dean's cell phone going off. He glanced at the caller and went to the bedroom closing the door.

"You have to excuse Dean's actions, he was just being cautious." Sam said pulling a bandage out of the first aid kit. He gently put it on the cut Dean had made.

"Sam it's ok, I really do understand."

"How do you seem to know about us?"

"I can't say, you will just have to trust me for now."

Dean came out of the bedroom closing his phone. "That was Bobby, it seems that you don't exist. He could find nothing on you in any data base, public record, or from any contact. So just who the hell are you?"

"Dean will you please let it be, I can't tell you anymore than I have for now. I will tell you this, I would never do anything to hurt either of you, you have my word on that."

"Dean I believe her." Sam said stepping in front of him. "Maybe we can let this rest."

"Pack up we're going to see Bobby."

"Bobby Singer?" Tessa asked. "Does he still have that old junk yard?"

"You know Bobby too?" Sam asked slowly.

"I'll fix us some sandwiches for the trip, you boys get the cars packed." she said busying herself in the kitchen but not answering his question. "We'll need the ice chest from my car for the things in the fridge, no use letting the food go to waste."

"Maybe Bobby can make sense of this." Dean said gathering things up in the living room.

"Dean give her a break ok. She's been nothing but nice to us."

"I know man! But why?" .

"I'll bring in the ice chest when we take these out." Sam said picking up their bags and packs.

"Ok." she called from the kitchen.

"Sam I want you to ride with her, but watch yourself."

"Ok." he said tossing their things in the back of the Impala and getting the ice chest.

Tessa had food ready when he came back in. "Here's the chest, can I help?"

"Get what needs to be on ice out and put in there. The waters and beer don't have to go in there."

"Got it." he said loading up the chest.

"I assume you are riding with me." she said to Sam. He looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, Dean thought it would be better if we got separated."

"Always the cautious one." she said softly. "I can tell he's protective of you, just like when the two of you were growing up."

"I guess." he said slowly as a frown creased his brow. "We have had a few rough patches but worked them out."

"I know."

"Wait!" he stopped. "How…."

"Are you guys ready?" Dean asked catching the shocked look on Sam's face.

"Yes, Sam told me he was going to ride with me. I picked up these walkie-talkies so we could communicate." she said handing Dean one. "Keep it on channel 7."

"Right." he said looking at the instrument. He stuffed it in his jacket pocket and gathered up the other things. Tessa made one last sweep of the rooms before joining them outside.

Dean was talking intently to Sam but stopped as she neared them. Sam looked down at the ground like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ready to roll?"

"Yeah, it'll take a couple of days of hard-driving to get there, so we'll drive as long as we can today and find a motel for the night."

"Sounds like a plan. Dean here, I packed you some lunch if you didn't want to stop. Be sure to take some water too." she said handing him a bag with sandwiches and chips.

"Thanks," he said accepting the bag before getting in the car.

Tessa gave Sam the keys to her car. Sam slid behind the wheel of the Charger, adjusted the seat and started the car. The engine purred to life under his touch. He smiled and arched his eye brows. '_Sweet.' _he thought pulling out to follow Dean.

They had been on the road for over six hours when the sky began to darken. It looked like they were heading into a bad storm.

"Sam you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"I think we need to find a hotel before this storm hits us full force."

"Me too, lead the way."

Dean watched the exits looking for a suitable hotel. He put on his turn signal to take the next exit and checked to be sure Sam was following. He saw headlights behind him and continued on to the Comfort Inn down the street.

"I'll get us a room." Tessa said getting out of the car and going into the office.

"You ok?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be."

"Just checking." he said watching Tessa in the office.

A few minutes later she came out. "Around the back room 117. If we hurry, we might get in before the storm hits."

"Lets do this."

Ten minutes after getting their gear inside the storm hit with a fury. Rain lashed at the windows and the wind howled around the building and down the courtyard. Lighting bounced around in the sky before finding its way down to the earth. Dean jumped as thunder rumbled making the building shake like an earthquake. He pulled the curtains shut and turned around.

"Good call." Sam said pulling water out of the bag.

"I'll get some soup started and we'll have dinner." Tessa told them from the little kitchen.

"You boys go wash up."

"Yes ma'am" Sam said pulling Dean toward the bathroom.

"Why are you so nice to her?" he asked Sam after closing the door.

"Why not, she been nothing but nice to us."

"I know, but it just seems off in some way."

"Well, she told me she knew things. How could she?"

"It wasn't that much of a secret, a lot out there knew about those things."

"Do you think she could be a hunter or a hunter's wife. Maybe no one knew her name or that's not her real name, maybe she's stalking us?"

"I just don't know Sam, I hope Bobby can shed some light on it." Dean commented as he paced back and forth. "Lets get her fingerprints and run it."

"Dinner." they heard Tessa call.

"Come on let's go eat something."

Tessa had the table set with steaming bowls of soup. There were sandwiches and crackers in the middle.

"Dean, Sam." she questioned holding out her hands. They grasp her hand and joined hands.

"Bless this food which we are about to partake of, keep us safe in our travels and protect theses boys in thy name we pray, Amen."

"Amen." they both said softly.

Tessa passed the sandwiches around making sure Dean got the one with the crust cut off and took one for herself. Dean noticed the crust was cut off his sandwich and stopped for a moment. His mom use to do that for him. Neither Sam or Dean said anything as they ate. The storm raged outside shaking the building with force.

"Are we going to spend the entire evening in silence?"

"What should we talk about?" Dean asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Dean." Sam said sternly. "Some respect."

"Sorry," he mumbled to Tessa.

"Dean I understand, I do; but can we put these doubts aside for now?"

"I guess." he said pouting slightly. "Soups good what did you do to it?"

"I just added a few spices to give it more taste."

"Answer me this, how did you know about the crust?"

"You just look like a no crust person." she smiled at him.

Dean didn't say anything to the response as he finished eating and took his dishes to the sink. He went into the living room, turned on the tv and began flipping thru the channels.

"He means well." Sam said scooping the last of the soup out of the bowl.

"I know, it's hard for him to trust anyone especially a stranger. I hope I can earn your trust."

"Maybe," Sam said turning on the water to wash the dishes.

"Let me help you."

"I'm fine you rest, there's not many."

"Ok." she said taking out the cards and starting a game of solitaire. Sam finished the dishes and went to sit with Tessa.

"Where are you from?"

"Anywhere and everywhere."

"Where were you born?"

"Not really sure." she said as she continued to play cards. "How about a few hands of black jack."

"Sure."

"Can you play two hands at a time?"

"I guess."

Tessa shuffled the cards and let Sam cut them. She expertly dealt out the cards for play. Sam peeked at his cards and tapped on the table for another card. He checked the other cards decided to hold. Tessa flipped her cards showing a seven and eight. She flipped one more card and came up with twenty-one. They continued to play for thirty minutes Sam only winning a few hands.

"Have you lost enough?" she laughed as he went over again.

"Glad I wasn't playing with money." he smiled knowing he was no match for her. " I think I'll turn in."

"Hope the storm doesn't bother you, rest easy." Tessa said putting her hands on his shoulder to pull him down to kiss his forehead.

"Yes ma'am." he smiled giving her a quick hug while glancing over at Dean. He was frowning at him, but didn't say anything.

"Find anything interesting to watch on tv?"

"Gator Boys."

"So they catch alligators?"

"Looks like it."

"Dean look at me." she said turning her chair to face him. He looked up at her with an unpleasant look on his face. "I am not the enemy here. I want to help you boys."

"Why?"

"All I can tell you is I am keeping a promise."

"To who?"

"I can't say."

"See that is why I don't trust you, you won't answer my questions."

"I answer as much as I can Dean." she said putting her hand on his leg. "Can you have a little faith in me?"

"Faith?"

"Yes, just a little."

"I think I'll go the bed too." he said getting up. She got up and stopped him so she could kiss him on the forehead.

"Sleep tight." He glanced her way but didn't respond.

"You asleep?"

"Are you kidding with the rain so noisy."

"What did you two talk about?"

"I asked her where she was born."

"And?"

"She wasn't sure."

"Of course."

"Maybe we should cut her some slack, there must be a reason she is not telling us everything." Sam said rolling over. "Night."

"Night." Dean said slipping under the covers. He just got laid down when a big crack of lightning hit near by. "That was close." Sam mumbled incoherently from his bed as he buried deeper in the covers.

The thunder was rumbling farther away as Tessa silently opened the door to their bedroom. She walked a few steps into the room and looked at each sleeping body. They seemed to be resting peacefully. She gently covered Sam back up and brushed a kiss over his cheek.

She turned to Dean and cautiously kissed his cheek. After saying a silent prayer she went back to her room and bed. Dean reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed him. He was not sure what to make of the situation and would be glad when they made it to Bobby's place.

They left the hotel early the next morning. Sam was still riding with Tessa and Dean was leading. They were making good time across Colorado when Tessa said she needed to stop for a break.

"We might as well fill up while we're at it." Dean told Sam as they both got out of their cars.

"I'll gas them up, how about getting us something to drink."

"Sure, want some chips or something too?"

"Nah, just soda."

"I'm going to find the restroom and will meet you boys back here." Tessa said heading for the store.

"Has she said anything else to you?"

"No, she's been pretty quiet, sort of like she was in heavy thought."

"I wonder about what?"

"Don't know, I'll be back in a few."

Dean was filling up the charger when Tessa came back out carrying a small bag. Sam was not far behind her carrying his own bag.

"Here." he said tossing Dean a soda.

"Thanks, I'm hitting the head and we'll be ready."

Dean came back out a few minutes later to find Tessa sitting in the front seat of his car. He looked over at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're in the wrong car aren't you?"

"I thought you might like some company and Sam could use a break from me."

"Maybe I don't want company."

"Yes you do." she said not budging. Dean gritted his teeth and started the car. He waved Sam to take the lead and fell in behind him. He opened his soda and took a sip. Tessa was sipping a juice and looking out the window as Dean tried to figure a way to get information from her.

"Dean you know all you have to do is ask?" Tessa finally said to break the silence.

"Ask what?"

"I know you want answers."

"Lucky guess."

"It's written all over your face."

"No it's not." he said glancing in the mirror before he could stop himself.

"Dean, I know you have given up so much, the pain you have suffered, the loves you lost and the promises you made."

"Lady, what are you talking about?"

"Do I need to go over each one? You lost your mother to a demon, you hold the guilt of your father giving his soul and life to save you, not being able to protect Sam, your time in Hell….."

"Stop, stop now!" Dean said gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"Dean, calm down please." she whispered laying her hand on his. His fingers slowly relaxed on the steering wheel and he drew in a shaky breath.

"Dean are you ok?" Sam called because he had fallen farther behind.

"Yeah Sam I'm ok, just keep going." he responded. "You have some serious explaining to do."

"Dean, my sweet boy, I made a promise I intent to keep and I will tell both of you when we get to Bobby's. So calm down and let it go for now. Please let it go." she requested gently. Dean blinked several times and tried to recall what he was just thinking about. It was right at the edge of his memory, but he couldn't pull it up.

"How much farther to Bobby's?"

"We should be there by tomorrow if we push it."

"Don't push it too much, I don't want to have to bail either of you out of jail for speeding."

"Right," he said taking a deep breath.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Only if you like rock and roll."

"To the heart." she said finding a station that was playing old rock and roll songs. She leaned back in the seat and began to hum the song. Dean glanced over at her and smiled slightly, at least she had good taste in music.

At the next gas stop Tessa approached Sam as he was gassing the cars.

"Sam why don't you let me drive some." she said holding out her hand for the keys. "I'll be ok if you want to ride with Dean, he may need the company."

"I'll ask." he told her as he finished putting gas in her car. Dean was coming out of the gas station with a Slim Jim and large coffee. "Dean want me to ride with you for a while"

"No I'm good."

"Tessa thought you might need company."

"Did she?"

"Go on boys, I'm good." she said getting into her car and pulling over to the side to wait on them.

"Sneaky." Dean muttered getting into the car with Sam. He started the car and pulled out heading back to the interstate. Glancing in the mirror he saw Tessa fall in behind him.

"Man, mind turning that down." Sam said frowning at the music.

"Kind of liked my other passenger." he said under his breath as he turned down the radio.

"Are we close?"

"We should be there by this afternoon."

"Good, I could use a rest."

"And some questions answered."

Tessa scrolled thru the contact list on her phone and selected a name. She listen to the phone ring several times before it was answered.

"Hello." a male voice said.

"Hi, Bobby." she said affectingly.

"I heard that you were dead?"

"Long story."

"Why are you calling me?"

"The boys and I are on our way to you."

"Because…"

"Dean thinks you can help him get some answers. I thought I would give you a heads up so you could take a short vacation."

"Do I need to be concerned? I don't like lying to the boys."

"They're safe and I would never harm them."

"The spare key's in the same place. Those boys are family to me, I don't like them getting hurt, if you take my drift."

"Not a problem,." she said hanging up.

Dean turned into the junk yard and continued up to the house. Tessa pulled up beside him and got out of the car. She looked around as if remembering the past and then followed them on the porch.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled knocking on the door loudly. "Bobby, it's Sam and Dean!"

"I'll go check around back," Sam said heading around back. Dean knocked again but still didn't get an answer.

"I'm sure he has a spare key somewhere here." Tessa said looking around the porch. "Here," she said pulling a key out from under a flower pot.

Dean took the key and unlocked the door. He drew his gun out and slowly entered the house.

He looked around and continued into the kitchen to open the back door for Sam.

"I checked, Bobby's car's gone, he's not here."

Dean took out his cell and speed dialed Bobby's cell. "Damn, it's going straight to voice mail."

"Where do you think he went?"

"And why?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind us staying for a few days." Tessa said glancing on his desk to be sure he had not left a message for the boys.

"How would you know that?"

"Well, it seems like you are close with Bobby, so you must visit a lot. Why don't we get the cars unloaded and I'll see what I can find for dinner." she said heading back out to the cars. Sam and Dean slowly followed her and got the bags and ice chest.

Tessa looked thru the fridge as she was putting their things in and found enough to throw together some stew. She began to sit out several bowls of leftovers and some bread.

She flipped on the radio and started singing softly with the music. Dean and Sam stood in the doorway watching her sway to the song as she went straight to where the pots were and to where Bobby kept his spices.

"Does it look like she knows her way around here or is it my imagination?"

"She does seem to know where everything is."

"I'm liking this less and less."

"Dean, don't go off half cocked, there could be a logical explanation."

"What would that be? She knew Bobby and she has been here before, accept it." he said pushing off from the wall and going into the other room.

"Ok boys lets eat." Tessa called thirty minutes later sitting a pot of stew and some toasted bread on the table. "Wash up."

Sam and Dean pulled chairs out and sat down. Tessa put out her hands waiting for them to grasp them. Sam took one hand, but Dean refused to take the other. Sam kicked Dean under the table and made a b*ich face at him. Dean set his jaw and still refused to take it.

"So much like your father, stubborn and hard-headed." Tessa smiled sadly.

"What the hell do you know about our father? For that matter how do you know so much about us?" Dean demanded.

"Can we eat first and then talk?" she asked holding out the bread.

"I just lost my appetite." he growled throwing down his napkin and storming away.

"Dean!" Sam yelled after him. "Sorry Tessa." he said going after Dean.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter got a little long and drawn out. Hope you can hang in there with me. Please review.**

**NC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dean, Dean stop." Sam commanded grasping his arm and stopping him from getting in his car. "I am not letting you leave."

"Sam let go of my arm." he said slowly looking up with killer eyes.

"No! This needs to stop now." he replied grabbing the keys and backing away.

"You don't want to do this." he rumbled slowly circling Sam.

Sam took a defensive stance against Dean waiting for him to strike.

"Don't make me hurt you Sammy."

"Dean, listen to me, you don't want to do this. Just calm down think for a minute…."

Dean launched himself at Sam and they rolled around on the ground. Both were throwing punches and drawing blood. Being fairly matched, neither could get the upper hand on the other. Dean punched Sam in the face, Sam elbowed Dean in the face until they heard a voice.

"Enough." a voice ordered as an invisible hand pulled them roughly apart. "Both of you in the kitchen now and no arguing."

They got up out of the dirt and started walking toward the kitchen still shoving each other. Both got smacked on the head much to their displeasure. Tessa motioned them into the house, into the dining room and into two chairs.

"Don't either of you even dare move." she demanded holding both of them in the chair with a firm grip on their shoulders which made them winch. She got the first aid kit out of the cabinet and dropped it down on the table.

"You would think you two were kids again out there fighting like that." she took some cotton balls and poured alcohol over it and pressed it to Deans cut above his eye.

"Ouch!" he winced as it stung. Removing a bottle from her pack, she used a clean cotton ball to apply the liquid. Within seconds the pain was gone. "What did you do?"

"Sit still and act like an adult. You two should be ashamed fighting like that and you brothers. After all you've been thru together. " she said getting clean cotton balls and alcohol to clean a cut on Sam's cheek. Sam clenched his jaw, but kept his mouth shut. She used the liquid on his cuts taking away the pain. He looked over at Dean seeing if he had the same experience.

"If I was really angry I would use a lot more than alcohol." she stormed. Dean and Sam both looked at each other and sat up a little straighter. They had not seen this side of Tessa and it was kind of scary.

"Now, do you think the two of you can sit still long enough for me to talk?"

Both of them shook their heads yes. Dean started to say something but just sat back when Tessa turned her stare on him. She picked up the used items and threw them in the trash. After washing her hands she pulled a chair in front of them and sat down.

Dean had his bad boy pout going and Sam was giving her the innocent puppy dog look.

"Don't even bother boys I see right thru those looks." she said shaking her head. They both looked at each other and then at the floor.

"You wanted to know the truth, now I am going to give you the truth and you will be polite and sit there and listen until I am done. No comments, no interruptions, do I make myself clear?" They both nodded yes as they watched tears brim in her eyes.

"You see I died. I was trapped in limbo for a long time. One day a man came to me, wanted to know if I wanted to come back. He had a job for me, wanted to help some boys. I was given a memory to give to you. He also gave me some powers, I can talk to spirits, help them cross over. This man gave me your names and I was to find you and if you allow me to help. I's sort of your guardian. May I?" she asked raising her hands.

They nodded and she placed a hand on each of their faces. Closing her eyes she communicated visions to each of them. Dean and Sam both stiffened as they saw their parents. Tears welled up in Sam's eyes and trailed down his cheeks. Dean stiffened bit his lip to keep the tears at bay. Tessa let her hands drop and lowered her head as her energy drained from her body.

"If you want to leave now you can, no one is going to stop you." she said tiredly.

Sam knelt in front of her and put his arms around her as he cried. Dean stood to the side and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. He did his best to force the emotion and tears down, wanting to be strong for his little brother.

"Who are you?" Dean asked sitting back. He still didn't know if he could trust her. Her story just sounded to made up. Why would anyone want to help them?

"I'm just a woman who was given a gift and a second chance I guess you could say. I don't have all the answers. I know this a lot to take in, think on it. Now let me heat the stew back up, you two need to eat something."

"Tessa, we're not hungry don't worry about it." Dean whispered.

"Thanks anyway." Sam said quietly.

"Boys, I know this is hard for you to understand. Maybe we can talk again tomorrow after we've all had a good nights sleep." she said kissing both of them on the forehead.

"Why do you kiss us each night?"

"My way of protecting you. I think I will go lay down now. Good night."

"Good night." Sam said softly.

Dean and Sam looked at each other trying to absorb all that had happened. Sam seemed more willing to accept her, but Dean just couldn't truly trust her.

"Sam are you ok?"

"I don't really know."

"Yeah me either."

"I feel like my head is going to explode."

"I know, but Mom and Dad, they were so real."

"Yeah, to see Mom…." he whispered as tears welled in his eyes. He wiped his face on his shirt. "I was too young to remember her and to see her..."

"I know." Dean said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know let's go to bed Sammy."

They turned the lights off as they headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Dean wiped tears from his eyes being sure Sam didn't see him. They dropped on the beds without even taking off their clothes. Both drifted into a fitful sleep.

Tessa came into the boy's room and stood over them watching them sleep. She gently stroked Sam's cheek and brushed her lips across it. He stirred slightly and went quiet. Standing by Dean's bed she looked down thru the shadows on his face.

"I know you're not asleep." she whispers softly.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at her. He didn't move or say anything.

"Dean, I hope you will believe me when I tell you I would never hurt you or Sam. I am here to give you guidance, support, to be a light in the darkness. If you let me, maybe I can take some the burden and guilt you've been carrying."

He didn't say anything, but his expression didn't change. He still had his gun ready to use.

She carefully brushed his cheek with her fingers and sadly turned away. He was going to be harder to convince than she thought. After she closed the door he un-cocked the gun and put it back under his pillow. Leaning his head back he sighed heavily. His mind was spinning out of control, he didn't know which way to turn or who to talk to.

* * *

Sam woke to the sun streaming in the window. He looked over and saw Dean's bed was empty. He glanced in the bathroom and didn't see him. Getting up and heading down the stairs he found Tessa in the kitchen fixing some breakfast.

"Sam, I'm just fixing some pancakes for breakfast."

"Where's Dean?" he asked looking around the rooms.

"I'm afraid your brother decided to leave."

"What! Leave where did he go?"

"He went to clear his head and think things out. You know how your brother can be sometimes."

"I need to go find him." he started looking for Bobby's keys.

"No Sammy, he's ok. We need to let him cool off. I'll know if he's in trouble."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." he paced.

"Yes Sam we can. Please sit and eat something." she encouraged placing a plate on the table for him. She poured juice and set out syrup.

Sam dropped into the chair and looked at his plate. He picked up his fork and cut into the pancakes forking some into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed without really tasting anything.

* * *

Dean sipped his coffee as he watched the sun climbing higher into the sky. He leaned back on the windshield of his car and punched in a number on his cell. It began to ring and then went to voicemail.

"Bobby, you need to call me, there's some crap going down and I need to talk to somebody. Call me back."

Tessa heard her phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello. Yes, yes, I know, no, no, that's fine. Good-bye."

"Was that Dean?" Sam asked as she came back into the dining room.

"No, it was Bobby. He's going to talk to Dean."

"Where has he been?"

"Short vacation."

"Vacation, Bobby? I doubt it. What are you not telling me?"

"I asked Bobby to leave so we could be alone."

"So you do know Bobby."

"You could say that." she smiled secretly.

"Tessa all that you threw at us last night, I mean, it was a lot to take in and comprehend."

"I know Sammy, I should have known it would be harder for Dean than you. He has so much of his father in him, but I have to say you are more like him than I expected."

"Dean has his issues, but that's Dean."

"I know, I know."

* * *

Bobby pulled up beside Dean's Impala and got out of his car. He looked around and spotted him sitting on a rock near the edge of the cliff looking at the drop below his feet. He strolled over to him and stood beside the rock being careful about the drop off.

"How did you find me?"

"I'm a hunter. What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked when he saw his face.

"Sam, he can be so naïve and too trustful."

"Idgit, what were you two fighting about?"

"I don't know, I guess this Tessa woman. I just don't know if I can be as trusting as Sam is. Hell be hardly know her and she's telling us someone sent her to help us."

"Want to elaborate on that?"

"Bobby, did she know our parents and I'm sure she knows you."

"Well, yeah I knew her a long time ago and she did meet your parents one time. She disappeared a year after your Mom died. Haven't heard from her since, thought she was dead until around three months ago she called me."

"What did she want?"

"Not really sure, she did ask about you boys."

"I just don't know if I can trust her or believe what she's told us."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No."

"Why not jackass?"

"Well…." he stammered.

"How about go and talk to her before you go off half cocked." Bobby urged pushing him off the rock. "Go on get!"

"Your brother is on his way back." Tessa told Sam as he paced.

"How do you know?"

"I can sense him. He should be here soon why don't you sit down and relax."

He sat down at Bobby's desk and began to thumb thru a book. That didn't help his nerves so we went to look out the window.

"I think I'll wait for him outside."

"Suit yourself." she said as she peeled potatoes for dinner.

Sam heard the Impala before he saw it. Dean pulled up beside him and cut the engine.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to clear my head Sammy."

"You could have told me."

"Why and have you try to stop me again?"

"Look, I don't want to fight ok?"

"Yeah, guess I shouldn't have hit you and all."

"Can we go in and talk to her now?"

"Might as well."

"Will you at least be open-minded?"

"I'm always open-minded, at least most of the time, well sometimes."

"You think?" Sam laughed as he opened the door and allowed Dean to enter first.

They walked in together and found her sitting at the dining room table pouring each of them a shot of whiskey. She looked up at Dean and smiled softly.

"Bobby find you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He called me, I told him to go and talk to you."

"Bobby said you knew our parents and then you just disappeared."

"I was a hunter, just like you boys. We were just learning about the evils of the world, sort of trial and error you could say, taking notes, talking to other hunters seeing what would work and what wouldn't work."

"What happened?" Dean asked as he downed the shot.

"You know I don't really know all of it. I was hunting a demon, there was an explosion, I died like I said, went to limbo. I really don't know, I was given your names by the man and that I needed to find you."

"Why should we believe you? How do we know you're not some monster?"

"Dean! Really man!"

"It's ok Sam, I know it is very hard for Dean to trust anyone. But you have to consider things are not always black and white, there could be some grey in there. I have no reason to lie to you."

"So you expect us to believe you just magically appear and are to be our best friend? Who sent you and why now? How do we know it's not demons or angels trying to throw us a curve of some kind? "

"Faith is hard to accept sometimes. You can't see it, feel it, touch it you have to believe."

"How did you do that with our parents?" Sam finally butted in.

"I guess it was the man."

"And you have no idea who he was?"

"I don't know. I don't have the answers you want." she said sipped her whiskey. Dean started to pour another shot and Tessa laid her hand on his and gently shook her head. He frowned and grabbed Sam's drink and downed it.

"Hey!" Sam complained. "That was mine."

"Bite me!" he said glaring at Tessa.

"Sam can you leave us alone?" Tessa asked.

"But…."

"Go Sam." Dean told him nodding at the door. He tossed his keys to him and continued, "Go get a six-pack or something."

Sam caught the keys and looked from one face to the other. Seeing there was no use in arguing, he pushed his chair back and left.

"Ok Dean it's just you and me now, lets lay the cards on the table."

"All right, I just can't accept what you are telling me at face value."

"Dean, my dear sweet boy, you have shouldered so much responsibility your entire life. It's not fair they hand you were dealt. There's been too much pain, sorrow, hurt and loss in your life. You have the weight of the world ride on your shoulders."

"Look…." Dean tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish. The burden of guilt you feel is damaging your soul. You push your emotions so deep hoping they won't see the light of day." she continued. She gently took his hand in hers and brushed away a tear from his cheek with her other hand. "I want only to help, to support both of you, to give you my love, I can maybe help with your burdens. Carry some of the load."

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he looked into her face. He saw empathy, concern, compassion, and love. He did believe she wanted to help him, but he couldn't. These were his burdens, pain and sorrow to carry, not anyone else. He leaned his head down and closed his eyes.

She took her hands and cupped his face ever so tenderly and closed her eyes projecting her essence on him. Dean felt warmness begin to seep into his body, all the way down to the bone. He felt peace, calmness, tranquil tentacles weaving thru his mind trying release him from some of his guilt and pain

He choked on a sob as he jerked back from her hands. No he could put this on anyone else.

Sam walked back in carrying a bag as Dean stood up quickly backing away from Tessa.

"Dean?" he questioned sitting down his bag and going over to him.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean whispered.

"Dean talk to me man."

"I should have been a better brother to you."

"You can let it go Dean, just let it go." Tessa requested.

"No!" he cried falling to his knees holding in all the pain and suffering. Sam rushed to his side. He looked over at Tessa for help but she only shook her head.

"He has to want to let it go, I can't make him Sammy."

"Dean please for me, do as she says, can you hear me?" Sam begged him. "I'm here, I'm here." They remained in the floor supporting each other as brothers should. Dean finally pushed away from Sam and stiffly walked out of the room not speaking to anyone.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked Tessa.

"Only Dean can decide that. It is his choice."

"Can I help?"

"Oh sweet Sammy, he has to do this on his own, I just ask you to be there to catch him if he falls." she said kissing him on the forehead before heading up the stairs.

* * *

Sam went in search of Dean, deciding he shouldn't be alone right now. He found him walking around at the back of the junk yard. He didn't approach him but stayed nearby. Sam watched his brother pick up a hand full of rocks and toss them toward an old wreck.

Tessa threw her bags in the car and got in. She pulled out of the driveway onto the road and headed west. She could wait, she was patient, she would be needed.

Dean and Sam made their way back to the house. Sam looked around for Tessa and checked to see her car was gone.

"She left."

"Here's a note." Sam said picking up a paper off the table.

"What does it say?"

"Here read it for yourself."

"'Boys, I am leaving, the time's not right. You two take care of each other. Tessa.' Where would she go? We need to find her, she couldn't of gone that far."

"No Sammy, let her go."

"But shouldn't…."

"No." he told him pouring a shot for himself and downing it.

"Hey, Dean this is addressed to you." Sam said picking up an envelope and handing it to him. This one has my name on it."

They opened their envelope and found pictures. Sam had pictures of his parents and him; and Dean had pictures of his parents and him. They both paused in deep thought as they lovingly looked at them. Sam swallowed hard to hold it together. Dean ground his teeth and clenched his jaw to not lose it.

Sam picked up his envelope and started to put the pictures back in when he saw a note. He glanced at Dean to be sure he was not watching, slipping it out he read, "Call me when you need me 302-677-7788, T." Sam slipped the note in his wallet and slipped his cell phone out to enter the number.

"Who you calling?"

"Uh-uh Bobby, thought he might like to come home."

"Yeah ok."

Sam got the number in and called Bobby.

"Hey it's me, Tess's gone, you can come on home." Sam said then hung up. "He'll be here later."

"I think I'll go lay down for a while."

"Want to talk?"

"No Sam. Let it be, ok. Just let it be."

"It might help to talk." Sam commented as he watched Dean walk away. He followed his brother but stopped in the living room and sat down on the couch rubbing his face. A lot had happened over the past several days and he was trying to sort thru it.

Bobby walked into his house and found Sam asleep on the couch. "Hey sleeping beauty wake up." he growled kicking his feet.

"What?" Sam asked yawning and wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where's Dean going?"

"Going, he's upstairs; he went to lay down." Sam exclaimed taking the steps two at a time.

"Then his double is driving his car."

"Damn him!" Sam yelled rushing back down the stairs. "He did it again. Do you have something I can drive?"

"Hold on sport, you just can't go off half cocked. Do you even know where to start looking?"

"Well no, I can trace his cell phone."

"If he had it on him." Bobby said holding up a phone.

"Crap, maybe he forgot about the GPS we put in a while back." Sam said grabbing his lap top.

"Well?"

"He turned it off. When I find him I'm going to floor him."

"Why don't you calm down first and let's see if we can figure out where he's gone, go get the map."

Sam moved a drink and folded out a map of the area. He found their location and Bobby pointed out where he saw Dean.

"Where do we even start looking?" Sam sighs.

"We may have to wait until he contacts us."

"Man where did you go?"

* * *

**Author's Note: The second part of this story is called-Sleep Little Baby Sleep.**

**I will be posting the first chapter in a few days.**

**NC**


End file.
